leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA17
Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!! (Japanese: 激突! ハレタVSミツミ!! Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!) is the seventeenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As Cyrus and Jupiter stand watching it from above, the battle between Hareta and Mitsumi continues. He decides to substitute Onix in against her Infernape, but is instantly beaten down by Leafeon. He realizes that Mitsumi isn't letting him get any moves in against her relentless attacks. Jupiter notes that when she battled Mitsumi before she left the team, they were about equal then. Cyrus replies that it's natural and that her skills have evolved during her absence and that she has the ability to read her opponents moves before they attack. Mitsumi leads a direct attack on Hareta with Infernape's , he follows with several attempts to strike back, each and every one being foiled. Mitsumi announces that she can read his natural patterns and that everything is going according to her calculations. Cyrus then speaks up over the PA, asking Hareta what he thinks of their ultimate fighter, a warrior who'll absolutely crush Trainers in order to win, and that this is the true form of their Ultimate Fighting Machine, Mitsumi. Mitsumi thinks to herself that this is indeed who she is and that ever since she joined Team Galactic as a lonely child, she was raised simply as a Fighting Machine for the team. Hareta, however, refutes this talk of "true forms" saying that Mitsumi is Mitsumi, and that if it means he'll get the Mitsumi he knows back, he'll take any challenge. Mitsumi appears to be moved by this, however Cyrus reminds her of his trump card, her Eevee which is being held hostage will be killed if she doesn't follow orders. She replies with "Yes, Boss." and turns her attention back to Hareta, telling him he can't beat her with his two remaining Pokémon, Piplup and Regigigas. However, Hareta tosses his shoes and socks aside and announces that with him it's three. Mitsumi's Infernape moves in to strike Piplup, but Hareta blocks the attacks and allows Piplup an opening for . She then tries to strike with Leafeon's , but Hareta grabs Piplup and jumps out of the way then strikes with a . After blocking Milotic's attack on Regigigas, he counters with a , which seems to leave Mitsumi defeated. Hareta tells Mitsumi that it was the greatest battle he's ever had and thanks her for all the things she's taught him. However, she replies that she has more to teach, and the real battle starts now. Major events * As the battle continues, Mitsumi is able to read all of Hareta's moves, not allowing him to get any attacks in. * Mitsumi's past of being raised as Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine is revealed. * Hareta refutes the claim that Mitsumi's true form is that of an "Ultimate Fighting Machine" and says that he'll fight to reclaim the Mitsumi he knows. * Cyrus's trump card in controlling Mitsumi is revealed as her hostage Eevee, which he'll kill if she doesn't follow orders. * Hareta personally joins the battle, blocking Mitsumi's attacks so his Pokémon have a chance to strike. * After Mitsumi is seemingly defeated, it is revealed that she was only getting started and that the real battle begins now. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Mitsumi's; Flashback) * (Mitsumi's; Currently held by Cyrus) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Cyrus * Jupiter Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's; flashback) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's; currently held by Cyrus) * (Jupiter's; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA17 zh:DPA17